SOMEWHERE DEEP INSIDE
by Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor
Summary: Wincest Sam/Dean donc si t'as un quelconque probléme avec ça NE LIS PAS CETTE FIC.  pour les autres faites vous plaisir! Ps: Remerciement spécial à elida17 pour m'avoir convaincu de remettre cette fic en ligne *  * Merci merci pour les corrections aussi!


SOMEWHERE DEEP INSIDE

San antonio Texas :

Holiday Inn San Antonio North-Hill Country

19280 Redland Road, San Antonio, TX 78258

6:59pm

Ils étaient arrivés à San Antonio au texas, il y avait de ça tout juste 2h. Dean avait trouvé un hotel et avait rapidement garé l'Impala sur le parking avant de couper le contact et sortir de la voiture. Il était allé réserver une chambre ensuite il était revenu chercher son sac puis sans un seul mot, il était allé directement à la chambre. Sam l'avait suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Il était alors entré et avait jeté son sac sur le lit puis s'était rapidement mis sur son pc portable sans accorder un seul regard à son frère aîné.

La tension entre eux était plus que palpable. Et aucun d'eux n'avait dit un seul mot à l'autre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Las Vegas, dans le Nevada, la veille. Leur dispute avait commencé bien avant l'affaire de Vegas. C'était parti d'une affaire qui avait presque mal tourné pour eux deux, et cela avait rapidement dégénéré. Juste après qu'ils aient réglé la sombre affaire de Rockford dans l'Illinois, tout avait pris une étrange tournure entre eux. C'était à croire que Sam n'avait pas vraiment reprit ses esprits même après que le corps de l'horrible psychiatre ait été détruit ! Dean essayait quand même de garder son calme devant les réactions de plus en plus bizarres de son cadet mais sa patience légendaire allait bientôt atteindre ses limites et ça il le savait parfaitement. Et tout s'était déroulé plus ou moins bien jusqu'à Vegas. Là, ils avaient eu affaire à un Démon, d'une puissance dépassant de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer jusque là. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça, ce type était un véritable cauchemard ! Et IL les avait trimbalé à travers tout Vegas pour finir par les attaquer par surprise et là, ça avait été un véritable carnage ! Sans même les avoir touché, IL les avait monté Sam contre Dean de la manière la plus abjecte qui soit. Puis Il s'en était pris cruellement à Dean et l'avait torturé pendant des heures, sous le regard totalement indifférent de son propre frère. Sous l'effet de la douleur atroce, Dean avait finalement perdu connaissance. Il s'était éveillé plus tard dans une marre de sang puis avait dût faire un effort presque surhumain pour se remettre sur pieds et sortir de l'entrepôt désaffecté où le Démon les avait attiré. Arrivé dehors, Dean avait retrouvé son frère complètement saoul avachi contre le pare-chocs de l'Impala et c'était là que tout avait pris une vilaine tournure entre eux.

Sam était devenu de plus en plus agité et passait pratiquement tout son temps à pianoter nerveusement sur le clavier de son pc portable, tout en ingurgitant une quantité impressionnante d'alcool.

Et là, à peine arrivé, Sam s'était encore mis sur ce foutu ordinateur portable sans dire un seul mot, avec bien sur une bouteille de Jack Daniel's! C'était à croire que cette putain de machine était carrément devenu une obsession ! Dean se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et sorti une bière, moins d'une minute plus tard, il claqua violemment la porte de l'appareil, faisant ainsi sursauter son frère cadet assit à quelque mètres de là.

« Han, au moins il réagit, c'est déjà ça ! » pensa ironiquement Dean.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'installa sur le lit pour siroter sa bière. Son regard était toujours braqué sur Sam, comme à l'affût de la moindre de ses réactions. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. Ayant fini sa bière, il se leva lentement et jeta la bouteille vide dans la poubelle sous l'évier et claqua de nouveau la petite porte, en guettant les réactions de son cadet. La réaction fut quasi immédiate :

- Bordel de merde, Dean ! Arrêtes de claquer ces putains de portes! Ça me tape méchamment sur les nerfs !

- Vas te faire mettre, Sam… Répliqua Dean en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Rétorqua Sam en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

- Avec grand plaisir, Sammy! Mais sûrement pas par toi ! Répondit Dean avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de claquer encore plus violemment la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Sam retourna vers son écran. Il savait parfaitement que Dean lui en voulait à mort et il savait très bien pourquoi mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il entendait toujours ces foutues voix dans sa tête et il ne savait pas du tout comment les arrêter ! Et le seul moyen plus ou moins efficace qu'il avait trouvé c'était l'alcool. Le fait de boire atténuait les voix morbides mais ça ne suffisait pas. Et c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il le savait parfaitement, et il avait bien conscience que tout ou tard, les voix prendraient le dessus et là, Dieu seul savait ce qui allait se passer. Quelque chose d'effroyable était en train de se préparer et il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Il sentit une voix se distinguer de toutes les autres et elle commença à lui souffler des choses atroces :

« il te hait. Il te hait depuis toujours. Et malgré tout l'amour que tu lui portes, ça ne changera rien ! pour lui, tu n'es qu'un monstre. Au même titre que tous ces foutus monstres que tu chasses avec lui ! Crois tu vraiment qu'un jour, il partagera tes sentiments ? Tu es stupide vraiment Sam Winchester ! La haine qu'il a envers toi est proportionnelle à l'amour que tu as envers lui ! Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de prendre les devants et de lui montrer ce que tu es capable de LUI faire ? Après tout qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? Prouves lui une bonne fois pour toute que tu es bien meilleur au lit que toutes ces putes qu'il passe son temps à baiser ! Car il s'agit bien de ça, pas vrai Sammy ? Tu n'as qu'à jouer cartes sur table avec lui et tout lui déballer ! Allez, Sammy ! C'est pas bien difficile ! Lance- toi ! »

Sam se mordit si fort la langue qu'il sentit un goût cuivré envahir sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il saisit la bouteille de whisky et vida ce qu'il restait. Au lieu d'écouter cette voix horrible, il pouvait toujours tenter de s'excuser auprès de son frère.

Il entendit son frère aîné pousser la porte de la salle de bain puis sortir et aller s'installer lentement sur le lit. De son coté il alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer une bière dans le réfrigérateur puis alla s'asseoir sur l'autre lit. Il ouvrit la bouteille et se lança sans trop y croire :

- Dean… Je suis désolé…

Dean laissa échapper un ricanement cynique puis répliqua :

- Désolé pour quoi ? Pour avoir laissé ce fils de pute me torturer sous tes yeux ou pour tout le reste ?

Sam s'approcha lentement du bord de son lit. Il tendit une main et la posa sur la cuisse de Dean mais ce dernier se déroba à ce contact et déclara :

- Ne me touches pas ! Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est en me lâchant un « Je suis désolé » que ça va effacer ce que t'as fait ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça dis moi ? Tu me hais donc à ce point là, c'est ça ? Putain, sérieusement… J'arrive vraiment pas à croire que t'aies pu me faire ça, Sam…

- De quoi ? Dean… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasses au juste?

- L'exorciser, lui tirer dessus ou je sais pas moi ! Au lieu de le laisser me charcuter comme ça !

- Dean…

- Laisses tomber ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris et je m'en tape ! Bon maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je suis fatigué alors je vais me coucher… Mais juste un peu petit conseil d'ami : T'approches plus de moi, Sammy, ok ?

Dean s'allongea lentement puis se tourna sur le coté laissant Sam seul assit au bord de son lit. Ce dernier se maudit intérieurement mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et ça, il fallait qu'il le fasse clairement comprendre à Dean. Seulement restait à savoir si son frère aîné allait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Alors Sam se leva lui aussi puis alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit où son frère était allongé. Il savait d'instinct qu'il ne dormait pas, du moins pas encore. Il tendit une main et la posa doucement sur l'épaule de Dean, c'est là que ce dernier se tourna vers lui et poussa un profond soupir exaspéré :

- Décidément, t'as pas vraiment compris ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure, Sammy…

- Au contraire Dean, j'ai parfaitement compris ! Mais il faut juste que je t'explique un truc.

- Tu veux m'expliquer quoi au juste ? Que tu trouves ça fun de laisser un putain de Démon jouer avec moi comme ça ? Bordel de merde Sam, tu te rends même pas compte du mal que ça peut faire !

- J'ai pas pu bouger un seul muscle Dean ! Ce putain de Démon avait un contrôle total sur moi ! Et crois moi que quand ça t'arrive t'as pas d'autre choix que de faire avec !

- C'est carrément paradoxal ce que tu dis, mais peu importe parce qu'au final ça change absolument rien !

- Dean, écoutes moi s'il te plait ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivé là mais…

- Mais quoi ? D'ailleurs donnes moi une seule bonne raison de t'écouter !

- Une seule bonne raison ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Eh bien je vais te le dire clairement, Dean ! Tout simplement parce que je t'aime ! Et que j'ai vraiment aucune envie de te perdre!

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire là, parce que j'ai la méchante impression d'avoir atterri dans cette putain de 4eme dimension !

- Tu m'as très bien compris Dean…

- Justement non ! Expliques moi clairement !

- Dean… Je t'aime… Je suis carrément fou amoureux de toi tu comprends ?

- Tu te fous moi la ?

- Non, Dean … Je suis très sérieux …

- Mais… C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Dean, ça fait déjà des années que ça dure… Plus de 10ans déjà…

- Pardon ? Non mais t'as vraiment perdu la boule, toi ! C'est pas possible ! Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de boire mon pauvre Sammy!

Sam baissa les yeux et soupira. Comment est ce qu'il pouvait lui expliquer ça ? Il décida alors de lui dire clairement sans chercher à cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

- Dean… Je suis pas saoul loin de là. Et toutes ces filles qui défilent dans ton lit, à longueur de temps, t'as même pas idée à quel point ça peut me faire mal. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime…

Dean se mit à ricaner puis il fut pris d'un horrible fou rire. Alors sans la moindre hésitation et par pure provocation il lui lança :

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu le dis ? Ha c'est donc bien pour ça que tu t'es tiré à Stanford ? Génial, sérieux c'est vraiment génial !

Sam le regarda sans comprendre. Alors quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas Dean poussa un profond soupir exaspéré, puis le repoussa brutalement et quitta le lit, le laissant assit là.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Sérieux, non mais quel CON! Déclara-t-il sur ton sarcastique.

En entendant ces mots, Sam se leva et le suivit dans la cuisine, là il fit l'erreur de poser une main sur l'épaule de Dean et moins d'une seconde plus tard, il reçu un violent coup de poing dans la figure.

- HEY NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND ? s'exclama Sam.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure, hein, Sammy ? A croire qu'en plus d'être un lâche, t'es profondément débile ! Et dire que c'est bien TOI qui est entré a Stanford? Putain, ça m'étonne pas! Ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui dans cette université de merde! Il me semble que JE t'ai dit de pas me toucher, c'était pourtant clair, non ?

C'est là que Sam lui rendit son coup, avec beaucoup plus de violence. Dean se mit à saigner du nez. Il essuya le sang d'un revers de la main et répliqua :

- Voilà, Sammy ! C'est ça ! Allez mets toi en colère ! Montres moi que t'es pas qu'un putain de lâche !

Puis il le repoussa brutalement et reprit sur un ton encore plus sarcastique, ton qu'il savait que son frère n'allait pas supporter :

- Non parce que Tu crois sérieusement que c'est juste avec un coup comme ça que tu vas réussir à me calmer ? Rêves pas, sammy ! Tu me viens de me frapper comme une gamine de 14ans !

Et là, il lui balança un autre coup de poing dans la figure puis un coup de genou dans l'estomac, Sam se retrouva plié en deux par la douleur.

- DEAN ! Bordel de merde ! Arrêtes ! gémit Sam.

- Ça c'était pour avoir laisser ce bâtard de Démon me torturer Sammy ! Mais j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! Je vais te montrer comment on frappe quand on est un vrai mec !

Dean l'attrapa par son tee-shirt et le força à se redresser. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il lui envoya un coup de tête d'une violence inouïe si bien qu'il se fit lui même mal.

- Ça, c'est pour l'affaire de Rockford mais surtout, SURTOUT c'est pour n'avoir jamais eu les couilles de m'avouer tes putains de sentiments ! T'es qu'un putain de loser Sammy, on te l'a jamais dit ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que toutes ces putes qui ont défilées dans mon pieu ? Même pas, quand je te regarde, on croirait carrément une de ces grosses pouffiasses qui vient te foutre ses putains de nichons sous le nez et qui te tournent autour sans jamais oser t'approcher ! Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? A une putain de Salope, Sammy! D'ailleurs c'est très exactement ce que t'es ! Une grosse Salope, et même carrément une Chiennasse ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? S'exclama Sam horrifié et furieux par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce ne fut pas long pour qu'il sente le tourbillon d'une colère sans nom s'emparer de lui. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, et il savait que tout ça allait très mal fini, pour lui comme pour son frère.

- Tu m'as très bien compris Sammy ! T'es qu'une Chiennasse, une vraie Salope et tu sais pas ce que tu veux ! T'es amoureux de moi ? Eh bien ça il fallait me le dire bien avant de te tirer à Stanford, parce que là, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ça! Si je te faisais bander tant que ça et pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi t'as jamais eu les couilles de me l'avouer ? Si tu voulais vraiment me baiser, qu'est ce qui t'en a empêcher ? Tu crois peut être que j'ai jamais remarqué comment tu passais tout ton temps mater mon cul ?

- Sois pas si vulgaire Dean, ça devient carrément indécent !

- Indécent ? Non Sammy, ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! C'est juste que t'es vraiment pathétique, parce que depuis tout ce temps, t'as même pas été foutu de bouger le petit doigt ! T'as même pas été capable de dire quoi que ce soit pour me faire clairement comprendre ce que tu voulais ! Et c'est que aujourd'hui que tu viens me cracher que t'es « Love » de moi ? Putain on se croirait vraiment dans un de ces foutus romans à l'eau de rose ! Mais c'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que t'as toujours aimé les trucs bien fleur bleue, style : Promess ring, amour éternel etc, le genre de conneries que me donne une méchante envie de te défoncer la gueule à grands coups de batte de base-ball, à défaut de te défoncer le cul avec ce qui serait vraiment accessoire! J'en viendrais presque à croire que t'es encore puceau. Mais rassures-moi, Sammy, tu l'es plus pas vrai ? Ou peut être un éjaculateur précoce, ouais ça doit être ça!

- Putain, alors toi on peut dire que t'es vraiment doué pour mettre les nerfs à vifs !

- Non, tu crois ? Par contre, toi t'es même pas foutu de venir chercher ce que tu veux !

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce que je pourrais bien vouloir à ton avis ?

- Mon cul. Mais en gros Loser que t'es, t'oseras jamais me venir choper et me baiser à m'en faire grimper aux rideaux, cela va de soit bien sur ! C'est mon cul que tu veux ? Eh bien, viens le chercher si tu l'oses !

Dean savait très bien que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer allaient faire leur effet. Et il le comprit aussitôt lorsque Sam lui lança un regard effroyable.

C'est là que ce dernier perdit le contrôle : il sentit une fureur terrifiante exploser en lui et la minute suivante il attrapa Dean par les épaules le fit brusquement basculer sur le sol dur de la cuisine et se jeta carrément sur lui. Là, il ne prit pas de gants, il déchira son tee-shirt puis en saisissant les mains de son frère aîné :

- Tu l'auras voulu Dean, si c'est comme ça que tu veux que ça se passe, eh bien tu vas être servi !

- C'est ça ! Vas-y ! Fais le ! En plus, si tu y arrives, tu seras le premier Sammy ! C'est pas génial ça ? Répliqua Dean sur le ton le plus ironique qui soit.

- Raison de plus, Dean ! Et je te garantie que je vais te faire regretter amèrement tout ce que tu viens de me cracher !

Alors quelques secondes plus tard, il prit un large morceau du tee-shirt qu'il avait déchiré puis attacha fermement les mains de son frère. C'est là que Dean lui envoya un violent coup de genou dans les parties, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est en m'attachant les mains que je vais me laisser faire ? Rêves pas, Sammy !

- Alors ça, tu vas me le payer, Dean !

Sam se redressa et lui enleva brusquement son boxer et le jeta plus loin. Il reçu le pied de Dean dans l'épaule mais malgré la violence du coup, il remarqua une chose étrange : en fait, Dean esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire narquois, ce qui le figea l'espace d'un instant. Puis ce dernier lui lança d'un ton moqueur :

- Alors Sammy, on hésite ? Tu sais que même avec les mains attachées je peux te mettre K.O si je veux !

- Ça, ça risque pas ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te prendre comme ça et ça va faire mal ! Vraiment mal, Dean !

Sam reçu un deuxième coup de pied dans la poitrine, mais celui ci lui coupa littéralement le souffle de par sa violence. Il comprit que Dean n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire, et il le vit se redresser pour essayer de se dégager, sans doute, alors Sam le repoussa violemment vers le sol puis lui écarta brutalement les jambes et se glissa entre. Là, il perçu clairement de l'excitation dans les yeux de Dean, ce qui augmenta son envie d'aller jusqu'au bout d'une manière phénoménale ! Alors Il le saisit sauvagement par les hanches et l'attira encore plus étroitement de manière à lui faire clairement sentir sa queue plus dure que jamais. Il s'aperçut avec surprise que Dean était aussi raide que lui, si ce n'est plus ! Et, il sentit que Dean s'était détaché les mains et qu'il le repoussait et là il se rendit compte que plus Dean le repoussait et plus ça l'excitait !

A ce moment précis, Dean se fendit d'un sourire malicieux, il savait que c'était là le moment idéal pour passer à l'étape suivante…

- Allez Sammy, montres moi ce que tu sais faire ! Prouves moi que t'es pas un putain de puceau !

- Tu vas voir si je suis toujours puceau, et même si tu me supplies d'arrêter parce que je te fais mal, je ne m'arrêterai pas Dean… Pas avant d'avoir fini ! Et je te jure que tu te souviendras de ta première fois, tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il le pénétra profondément et avec tellement de violence, qu'il en eut carrément mal, et au même moment, il sentit Dean se cambrer et rejeter la tête en arrière en poussant un terrible gémissement de douleur atroce !

Juste après l'avoir violemment pénétré et commencer ses coups de reins plus brutaux les uns que les autres, il vit Dean fermer lentement les yeux, un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Putain, t'es tellement étroit que ça me fait mal, mais ça c'est la preuve que je suis le premier à te prendre comme ça et c'est vraiment trop bon ! Susurra Sam au creux de son oreille.

- Ta gueule et baises moi, Sam… Plus fort que ça … Défonces-moi… Gémit Dean, à cheval entre la douleur et un plaisir volcanique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam sentit les mains de Dean sur ses reins et l'attirer encore plus étroitement contre lui.

- Plus fort Sam ! C'est ça ! Plus vite! Allez !

Sur ces mots, Sam accéléra ses coups de reins et le pénétra encore plus profondément à chaque coup de reins. Et juste au moment d'éjaculer, Sam vit clairement une larme couler sur le visage de son frère aîné. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Il se laissa plonger dans l'orgasme.

Dean sentit un jet brûlant en lui, ce qui lui déclencha un violent orgasme.

Sam commença à se retirer mais Dean passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui dit :

- Non, Sam restes… Restes en moi…

Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite, alors il essaya encore de se dégager, mais Dean ne lâcha pas prise et quelques secondes plus tard il posa ses lèvres soyeuses sur les siennes. A ce contact, Sam reprit brusquement ses esprits et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, c'est là qu'il réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se retira lentement, ce qui arracha un autre gémissement de douleur à Dean. Et c'est le visage baigné de larmes qu'il dit doucement :

- Merde c'est pas du tout comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe… Dean, pardonnes moi… Pardonnes moi, je t'en supplie… Je voulais pas te faire autant de mal…

Contre toute attente, il sentit les bras de Dean se refermer sur lui.

- Chut Sammy… Arrêtes de pleurer… Allez viens dans mes bras, ça va aller tu verras…

- Non Dean ! Tu te rends comptes de ce que je viens de faire ? Je me pardonnerai jamais le mal que je t'ai fait cette nuit, Dean… J'aurai jamais cru que… Que je serais capable de te faire un truc aussi atroce ! répliqua Sam en sanglotant de plus belle.

- Moi non plus Sammy…

En entendant, ça, le cadet des Winchester fondit en larmes de plus belle. Puis Dean ajouta doucement :

- Et à vrai dire… Honnêtement, je pensais même que tu n'y arriverais jamais…

- Quoi ? Dean qu'est ce que…

- Ma foi depuis le temps que tu me tournes autour, il fallait bien que je te fasse réagir non ? Mais avoues que ça a plutôt bien marché, Sammy…

- Dean, non ! NON ! Tu n'y es absolument pour rien ! C'est moi, et moi seul le responsable de ça ! Ce que je t'ai fait… C'est… Carrément ignoble ! Et ça va avoir un impact horrible sur toute ma putain de vie de merde !

- Au contraire Sammy, ça n'a rien ignoble. Et entre nous, t'as même pas idée à quel point ça a pu me faire prendre mon pied…

Sam redressa la tête et demanda :

- Mais… De quoi est-ce que tu parles Dean ?

- C'est simple Sammy, le fait de me prendre comme ça… Eh bien, ça a eu pour effet de me faire jouir à un point dont t'as même pas idée !

- Tu… Tu veux dire que… Non attends un peu Dean ! Tu veux dire que t'as vraiment aimer quand je t'ai… Pris comme ça ?

- Exactement…

Sam le regarda sans comprendre, puis il réalisa avec horreur ce que Dean l'avait poussé à faire.

- BORDEL DE MERDE ! DEAN, TU SAIS QUE T'ES UN VRAI MALADE TOI ?

- Quoi ? On appelle ça du sado-maso, Sam… Peut être que si t'avais maté plus de porno, tu serais plus au courant de certaines pratiques, niveau SEX …

- Sérieusement, Dean ? Tu veux… Tu veux dire que t'as vraiment aimé ce qu'on vient de faire, tous les deux ?

Dean agita doucement la tête de manière affirmative et répliqua :

- Oui, Sammy. Sérieusement. Et entre nous je t'avouerai que j'ai adoré ton coté sadique et ultra violent, par contre si toi t'as pas du tout apprécier, on peut en rester là, et oublier ce qui vient de se passer entre nous. Tu peux partir maintenant pour vivre ta propre vie, je t'en empêcherai pas. D'ailleurs, entre nous c'est très exactement ce que tu devrais faire… Parce que tel que je te connais, je pense pas que le Sado-Maso soit ta tasse de thé ! Quoi que c'était vraiment très excitant tout ça…

- Dean… T'es sérieux là?

Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules et répliqua :

- Oui, très sérieux Sammy…

- Non ! NON ! Hors de question, Dean. J'ai aucune intention d'aller où que ce soit ! Et surtout sans toi ! Je veux rester prés de toi et tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir fait une chose aussi atroce.

- Sammy… Sur ce coup là, c'est sûrement pas à toi de te faire pardonner mais à moi. J'ai fait ressortir la brute en toi et j'en suis vraiment désolé…

- Non, Dean ! T'y es pour rien ! Je te jure que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de me faire pardonner ! Et pas plus tard que maintenant ! Et je vais te montrer que je suis loin d'être une brute comme tu dis ! Bien au contraire !

A ces mots, Sam se leva et pris Dean par la main et l'aida à se relever. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le souleva doucement dans ses bras et avec une délicatesse infinie il le conduisit dans la salle de bain. Là, il le déposa prés de la douche et fit couler l'eau, quand elle fut à la bonne température, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et tendit la main vers son frère aîné puis lui dit doucement :

- Allez… Viens, Dean…

- J'espère pour toi que l'eau est bien chaude, Sammy…

- T'inquiètes Dean… Depuis le temps, je sais très exactement à quelle température tu aimes prendre tes douches…

Une minutes plus tard, tous deux se retrouvèrent sous le jet brûlant mais apaisant de la douche.


End file.
